merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Series 5
Rumoured Cast *Freya - Laura Donnelly (TPTB: "She's important to the legend, so there's a good chance they will reunite, yes!"[4]) *Morgause - Emilia Fox (maybe but she is dead) *Uther Pendragon - Anthony Head (TPTB: "We loved working with Tony Head, we've got plenty of ideas as to how Uther could return! But when, we're not sure..."[5]) *Mordred - Asa Butterfield (very likely that Mordred will return! But unlikely that Asa will play him) *Sir Lancelot - Santiago Cabrera (not confirmed yet) (possible, since he has appeared in every series from the beginning, and same applies for what they said about Morgause) What I think Mordred - It is almost certain that he will return, since his destiny is to kill Arthur and to make an evil alliance with Morgana, but it is unknown if Asa will play him. Lancelot '- He's appeared in every series, he'll probably appear similar to the way Freya appeared in, The Coming of Arthur: Part 2, but I doubt he'll be resurected again. '''Tristan '- In the legend he becomes a Knight of Camelot, I think he will automatically be a knight from the first episode of Series 5, because we never saw him leave Camelot, and also he's a fan-favourite and he has an interesting backstory that could lead to many plots in Series 5. 'Freya '- She is the Lady of the Lake and Merlin's old girlfriend, the producers said she'll probably be back, but I honestly don't want her to appear, I think Morgana should become Merlin's new love interest, because it'd be an interesting twist and it'll help lead up to Morgana going back to the light side. 'Uther '- The odds are honestly 1 out of a million that he'll be revived, but I think if they have a flashback episode he'll have a major role, he could also make a cameo in one of Arthur's dreams or something like that. 'Alvarr '- The ending to The Witch's Quickening was interesting of Alvarr, he escaped from prison and still is an evil bandit. If h does return he'll probably be the associate of Mordred, because I can't imagine any other way of him returning. 'Lot '- He was mentioned in the last two episodes and he rules Cenred's kingdom. There is a good chance of him appearing since he could play a prominent part to the story. 'Gwaine's Sister '- It'd b cool to have Gwaine's Sister being in it. She could be a love interest to Merlin, on od the Knights of the Round Table or just a funny character. 'Nimueh '- There are many possibilities of Nimueh returning, she could be revived by Morgana (don't get any ideas that this is true), she could also appear in a flashback episode when she was a friend of Uther, Nimueh was a fan-favourite and their are many ways of her returning, so it's possible! (This isn't confirmed, just an idea) 'Odin '- He has been mentioned a lot as a villain since he last appeared and I'd definitely like to see him additionally added to the story. I'd like to see him physically appear and end the confilct about his son dying at the hands of Arthur Pendragon. 'Agravaine '- The only way he could possibly return is if there was a flashback episode, I don't think any of us want Agravaine to reture, 1. Because we hate him, 2. Because we hate him and 3. Because we hate him. Some fans believe that he didn't die when he was thrown to the ground by Merlin, but Helios said he was dead much later. 'Morgause '- The odds are low that she will be resurrected because if she does, Morgana will become the sidekick again and the producers definitely don't want that to happen. The only way she could appear is similar to the deleted scene in The Secret Sharer, in one of Morgana's dreams, giving her something important. And if there is a flashback episode, she could appear as a child. 'Gilli '- Gilli said that his path will probably cross with Merlin's again when magic is free. If he appears he'll only make a cameo at the end (that is if Series 5 is the last series). 'Hunith '- She didn't die in the last episode she was in, but we had to wait three seasons to see her again after Series 1, so I wouldn't be expecting her to appear in Series 5, but it's possible! 'Iseldir '- He is the druid cheiftain and has appeared recurringly throughout the show, so it is entirely possible. 'Olaf - '''It is indeed possible, Olaf is a major character in the viking legend. There might be more about vikings in the show, which means Olaf might appear. '''Balinor, Ygraine, Tom, Gwen's mother, Tristan de Bois, Vivienne, Gorlois '- The only way they could appear is in a flashback episode. Here are some other rumoured cast that I didn't bother adding a description since it's so unlikely! '''Isolde Alator of the Catha Grettir Queen Annis Taliesin Alined Cornelius Sigan Cenred Sir William of Deira Princess Elena Sidhe Godwyn Vivian Other Rumours and Speculations This is what I know: Mordred is about 17 now, so he is not Asa Butterfield, Agravaine will not be back and neither will Lancelot.Morganamagic7 10:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I think Lancelot will appear just like Freya did in 3x13 21:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Alvarr will come back as a potential love interest to Morgana? He appeared to take a liking to her during his last appearance in Camelot. miss_guinevere I think Lancelot will come into one of Merlin's dreams and give him something very important, I don't think he will return to a mortal life though Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 05:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Lancelot plays a big part in the legand so he must return but only for short periods of time and remains dead. Speculations The way the producers mention the two dragons right when they're talking about two other new monsters in series 5 makes me think the dragons will be a big part of defeating the monsters. Obviously the evil character they're talking about is MORDRED! Can't wait to see him back. I think Merlin's magic will be revealed in the series4 finale, and arthur banishes him, so at the beginning of series 5 merlin is living with the druids, and his talents are needed to defeat the new monsters and save arthur. So arthur lets him come back. Thoughts?... 19:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I WAS RIGHT, I KNEW THERE WOULD BE A MORDRED CLIFFHANGER AT THE END, proof... User blog:Gwaine-looks-like-cenred/Mordred???????? Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 07:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Rumoured cast To be perfectly honest, this whole "rumoured cast" section is just annoying the way it is now. For most of the characters/cast on this list there're not even the slightest rumours going on, people just mostly stating their personal opinions or wishes (and I'm pretty sure at some point we will read that Nimueh is definitely going to be back *rolls eyes*) or making assumptions. So, I'd like to propose something to prevent things from going crazy: How about we only post cast and/or characters in this section when there're indeed official hints (a link to the source has to be provided) they're going to be back or will appear at all? If you look at Freya or Uther, the producers hinted they might be back... that's what I mean. :) Noogard 09:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : While I was looking forward for the appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi, I tried to keep that section away by removing it, when there was nothing filled in. I really think it has no value whatsoever and should be removed. ;) — ochristi (t· ) 10:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : I put up a speculated cast and moved some of the names to it, hopefully that will fix some of thee confusion. K? :D:D:D:D:D:D:D 19:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be 'possible cast', and I think if we see 'Nimueh' on this page, we should delete the name ASAP, because last season I was so excited that I was sh**ing myself. And when the season gets closer and most of the facts have been confirmed, we should remove it, but when it's a year away, we should be making assumptions, as long as they don't go too far (like Nimueh reviving). — preceding unsigned comment made Gwaine-looks-like-cenred (talk) 20:18, December 09, 2011 (UTC) Propose removal Can we please remove that cast stuff, as it is entirely made up and I see no purpose whatsoever to keep it here. Leave it to some serious fan pages, in only makes the wiki look bad. Greetings — ochristi (t· ) 22:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Fine by me!!! :D I'd rather have nothing there than all these made up rumours. Noogard 05:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I removed the respective section as no other solution was presented. Dear editors, please do not reintroduce random characters in the previous form, without any reliable source telling Actor X was cast for Role Y. — ochristi (t· ) 07:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I've added a message that says... I've added a message that says, "DO NOT ADD NIMUEH WITHOUT DIRECT SOURCE," Which means do not add Nimueh without 100% proof. I don't think anyone here wants their hopes as high as they were last season, so PLEASE do not add Nimueh to 'Possible Cast.' — preceding unsigned comment made Gwaine-looks-like-cenred (talk) 23:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) WHYYYYYYY! Series 4 hasn't even ended yet and I'm already hyped up for Series 5! Why must it be so long??????????!!! sobs. 18:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) So... So... Aithusa is ''evil? ''<- Nope, what did that little baby dragon do wrong? Any good-hearted creature with magic would help someone dying (like Morgana). Aithusa can't red minds either- he didn't know Morgana was bad! Morgana is probably not a dragonlord or in control of dragons. I mean, the dragon didn't hurt Lancelot? Dragons can be nice if they want. So... Isolde dies and Tristan vanishes? <- Or maybe Tristan becomes a knight of Camelot? But he wasn't shown at the end. Maybe he'll return in another episode to help them out at the last minute. THAT WAS SO SAD WHEN ISOLDE DIED. So... the dragon told all those people to show up at the sword in the stone clearing AND told them the story Merlin just made up? <- No, the dragon took Merlin to the people and he directed them to the sword in the stone. I do suppose there's a bit of a hole here... Merlin needed the dragon to take him to them, but how did they all get back? Maybe it wasn't a long walk, maybe the dragon just helped him SEE them. But wouldn't they have noticed the dragon and freaked? Well, he is a creature of magic. So... Hunith just vanishes with no explanation? <- She's still in Ealdor, the Southrons would've left Ealdor a long time ago. Merlin was, you know, too busy saving the mightiest kingdom in Albion to go hug his momma. So... must i continue? I was just like what? through most of the episode. Confusion confusion confusion. I almost cried at the last part where Aithusa (Cute baby dragon!) joins Morgana. Didn't make any sense to me why. Cuz even if the white dragon is the enemy of camelot in the legends, Merlin is not the legends. Aithusa should have his loyalties be to the Great Dragon and Merlin because The Dragon has been looking after him, Merlin saved him and hatched him, and the dragon said that Aithusa(light of the sun!) meant good for Albion. I mean, I just don't get it. Ok temper tantrums done now, Series 5 should be cool now that Gwens the queen. Hopefully now the show will have more to do with Merlin instead of Merlin looking out for Arthur all the time. 03:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Rest, child, rest. Re-watch it and it'll make a bit more sense. The idea WAS to have you crying at the end, though, it can't wrap up and be all sweet, not yet. (Although it is annoying how we're probably going to start off how we started off at the start of series 4 again- a peaceful Camelot with Arthur in rule) (Edits done by Dryuuu 05:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu) Credits Who do you think will replace Nathaniel Parker on the opening credits? It has always been 6 names. I'm guessing Rupert Young. 23:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Its probably going to be Rupert Young since he is the longest running recurring cast member. Though it could be Eoin Macken as another choice for the spot as well. Who knows it could even be both of them even won't know until Series 5 or at least near time they start filming Series 5. I think it could be Mordred if it's the last series (which I hope it isn't!) It makes sense.Morganamagic7 18:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) From Rod12 Mordred's portrayer (?) ~Guest; ^^ I think it could be Mordred, if he comes back. The new cover poster for Merlin could have Merlin on it, beside Arthur and Gwen, and on the other side, Morgana and Mordred. (As Uther won't be on it anymore) I'm hoping at least Mordred can be a main character. That's my opinion. Dryuuu 12:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu I agree that Mordred's portayed will be added to the opening credits, if not, Eoin Macken. I think it's unlikely that Rupert Young will be on it because he is an underrated actor. Actually I think Ben Daniels as Tristan will be in the credits. Gwaine-looks-like-cenred HEY Whoever put Mordred on the official cast list needs to put up a source pronto! Please merlin wiki do not continue to make things up on the series 5 page and in the website in general. Morgause and nimueh are not within any chance of returning in series 5. i do not see how and what way these two characters could return in series 5. there is absolutely no way or chance these two characters could return in the merlin series again. why? because they are both dead. for morgause, how could the writers kill her the previous series only for her to return the next series. they were even in a hurry to kill her character off the series. so there is absolutely no way or what way morgause could return in series 5. for nimueh i also do not see how she could return in series 5. merlin wiki you tell me which character in the show could bring nimueh. there is absolutely no one. if you say morgana then you are wrong because morgana never knew, heard or even saw nimueh when she was alive. i want the best for this website and let everything you are going to write on the series 5 page be confirmed first and based on a reliable sources. show the reliable sources at the series 5 page. do not just make your own things up on the page and writing your wishful hopes and wishing for characters or things you want to happen in the series but are not confirmed. when the cast and crew of merlin start filming in march let every you write and post on the series 5 wiki page be confirmed and based on a reliable resources. thank you. Series 5, Episode 1, fan sypnosis Okay, every series we expect the obvious for the first episode. I have a good synopsis theory for the plotline for the first episode. Here's how it goes... Upon learning that she is destined for good, Morgana seek the help of an old ally. Together they align themselves with the ruthless King Lot, in attempt to bring down Camelot once and for all...